


Hug

by bonetrousle



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, bone puns, end me, sort of fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonetrousle/pseuds/bonetrousle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was for a friend, but I decided to post it anyway so<br/>enjoy !!</p></blockquote>





	Hug

It was a chilly day as Frisk wandered around Snowdin. Soft flakes of pure snow flitted to the ground below as the human wandered into the slightly-warmer residence of the skeleton brothers. They knocked, just to be polite.

The door swung open with an unusually loud creak as Papyrus, the taller brother, appeared in the doorway. "WHY HELLO, HUMAN! COME IN, COME IN!" Frisk smiled at him and walked in, sighing in comfort at the warmth of the house. 

They looked around at the familiar setting, taking in the atmosphere. The human noticed the door at the end of the hallway. It was Sans'. They trotted over to his door and knocked loudly. After a few minutes, the lazy skeleton answered.

"Eh? Oh, it's you. What's up?" Out of the blue, they wrapped their long-sleeved arms around his bony torso, burying their head into his shirt. "Eh!? K-Kid..?" A warm smile curled onto his skull as he patted their back and chuckled. "Guess this is /PATELLING/ me that you really like me!" Frisk instantly retracted their arms and kicked Sans in the shin.

While laughing and hissing in pain on the floor, he whispered, "Worth it."

**Author's Note:**

> this was for a friend, but I decided to post it anyway so  
> enjoy !!


End file.
